Conversational systems have become increasing common in households around the globe. With the increased prevalence of these systems, users have become increasingly dependent on the conversational systems. As such, users commonly defer to the conversational system to answer questions that they may have previously been resolved using an Internet search, e.g., the identity of actors in a media asset. The increased comfort with these systems may lead to poorly phrased and increasingly vague questions. For example, the user may substitute pronouns in their sentences or simply query the system for the identity of the unknown actor currently in the media asset by asking “who is that?” In some instances, these questions may be too vague for the conversational system to accurately interpret, requiring the user to further clarify their inquiry or requiring that the conversational system attempt to the answer with little to no information. Such conventional systems do not consider where the user was looking at the time or some time preceding when they asked the question.